


It's tough to be popular

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito is jealous when he sees Blade flirting with Tsukasa.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 13





	It's tough to be popular

"Will we meet again?" 

Kaito watches from the roof as Blade blatantly flirts with Tsukasa who is about to take off, putting on his helmet and charmingly rejecting the pretty blond.

Kaito frowns, jumping off.

A few days later, in Faiz' world, Kaito lingers around the Hikari Photo Studio.

"You're so popular, Tsukasa, aren't you," he greets the other rider as he comes out the door.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa looks up into the sky, in fact totally clueless because, hey, he's popular everywhere he goes, in any world. Or so he likes to tell himself.

"Kamen Rider Blade," Kaito explains, not even knowing why he is wasting his time here when he wants to find out who Faiz is, but he can't back off either. Never can with Tsukasa.

"Ah, him. Yeah, he's cute," Tsukasa says just to be an ass, and even though Blade is kind of cute, he's not the least bit interested in him.

Kaito frowns and Tsukasa grins. He gasps when Kaito grabs him by the collar to drag him around the corner into a dark alley. For a second, Tsukasa prepares to fight back, already reaching for his Decadriver when he feels a pair of warm lips pressing against his own.

Confused, he lets it happen, also because it starts to feel good, familiar, like a taste of the past he knows and chases after but doesn't know yet.

Kaito's lips move against his almost desperately, as if he was suffocating if he couldn't kiss Tsukasa, and Tsukasa enjoys the tingle through his body, the warmth of Kaito against him, even though he wouldn't admit it to the other rider, and he let's go for a little while, drowning in the moment of just the two of them in their own world. He feels Kaito's breath on his skin and closes his eyes. 

Kaito kisses him longer than necessary, but neither complains, and when Kaito pulls back, Tsukasa roughly smashes Kaito's hands off his collar, patting the dust off his jacket.

Kaito is gone without words, like the wind, and Tsukasa sighs. It really is tough to be popular. 


End file.
